story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
Please Go To Sleep
By Bryce Gamble '' '' Oh yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand. When I'll say that something, I want to hold your wallet, I want to hold your wallet, I want to hold your wallet. Brains wave! Why does the sun die? Endurance, faith, and faith. Adventure is a rough moon. Suns travel! Please go to sleep Please just go to sleep Join me in my dreams Help me because I can't breathe So please, please just go to sleep Please go to sleep Please just go to sleep Join me in my dreams Help me because I can't breathe So please, please just go to sleep I’m tired, so tired. But I can’t sleep without you here. I cut myself on the stove, and my apple went bad. Please tell me I don’t have to eat broccoli. Please go to sleep Please just go to sleep Join me in my dreams Help me because I can't breathe So please, please just go to sleep I am the soft silent sight nestled in a tree gently holding hands with emotion. Together like lovers we intimately sit with an invisible touch. Our eyes penetrating darkness we govern like a loving mother Imagine there's no dolls. It's easy if you try. No pillows in , Above us only mugs. Imagine all the people, Living for the music... Please go to sleep Please just go to sleep Join me in my dreams Help me because I can't breathe So please, please just go to sleep Please go to sleep Please just go to sleep Join me in my dreams Help me because I can't breathe So please, please just go to sleep Lively, stormy ships roughly view a clear, big whale. Where is the rough owl? The owl travels like a clear shark. The owl travels like a clear shore. Endurance is a stormy brain. I am the soft silent sight nestled in a tree gently holding hands with emotion. Together like lovers we intimately sit with an invisible touch. Our eyes penetrating darkness we govern like a loving mother or angelic force like Mother Teresa. A shiny moon polishing a silvery heart cooled by a vast ocean. Oh please, say to me, You'll let me walk the plank. And please, say to me, You'll let me write a letter. Now let me hold your wallet, I want to hold your wallet. Oh please, say to me, You'll let me walk the plank. And please, say to me, You'll let me write a letter. Now let me hold your wallet, I want to hold your wallet. Please go to sleep Please just go to sleep Join me in my dreams Help me because I can't breathe So please, please just go to sleep Please go to sleep Please just go to sleep Join me in my dreams Help me because I can't breathe So please, please just go to sleep Please go to sleep Please just go to sleep Join me in my dreams Help me because I can't breathe So please, please just go to sleep All suns slice lively, stormy shores. Never slice a brain. Where is the dead brain? The ship waves like a rough ship. Wow, love! I am the reflection of the velvet moon sitting on the ocean threading itself throughout your being. Those caught within my sight will feel a thousand tiny bubbles of bright light. Gandolf the white explores your caves holding his wisdom stick and lantern. Unlocking your hidden emotion giving you magic fighting of your demon. I will conquer hell fire with a gentle trickle finding my path like a mountain stream passing. But when I open my heart my wings the devil will shudder because I hold a power like the Pacific Ocean. Please go to sleep Please just go to sleep Join me in my dreams Help me because I can't breathe So please, please just go to sleep Please go to sleep Please just go to sleep Join me in my dreams Help me because I can't breathe So please, please just go to sleep Oh yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand. When I'll say that something, I want to hold your wallet, I want to hold your wallet, I want to hold your wallet. Please go to sleep Please just go to sleep Join me in my dreams Help me because I can't breathe So please, please just go to sleep Category:Songs Category:Poetry Category:History Category:Romance